


On the beach

by senkuswhore



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Part 1, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, i was half high writing the first part of this, ibara is so sexy who wouldn't want to fuck him, im not sorry, warning: fat delicious gigantic cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senkuswhore/pseuds/senkuswhore
Summary: She shouldn't have been out but if breaking the rules lead to this she would need to break the rules more often
Relationships: Ibara (Dr. STONE)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	On the beach

She could remember exactly when she met him.

She was swimming at a secluded part of the island, it was night and she wasn’t supposed to be out but she couldn't resist, plus it always gave her this feeling of thrill to see her parents so angry at her, exploding in anger but not able to do anything because if anybody found out they would be punished too.

She stripped from her clothing and stepped into the water, her body becoming exposed to anybody who just so happened to see it. 

She was considered beautiful, but she didn’t feel so, especially with parents like hers.

The water was cold at first but it became warm very quickly, she could feel goosebumps forming all over her body and she shivered, but still went deeper into the water.

"Oh!" She gasped as she felt a fish swim past her ankle, startling her, but she still went deeper, until she felt the water resting just below her nipples.

“This is nice” She smiled as she hummed and closed her eyes, leaning back, soaking her blonde hair in the sea water and watching it swish around with the waves.

She was in the water for a while, just enjoying the swishs of the waves as they got bigger and bigger.

It was fun, of course, until she felt her feet get tangled up in a fishing net, the one set up for bigger fish.

“Oh” She tried shaking her leg free but the more she shook, the more tangled it became, leading to her becoming aggravated, which leads to tears falling.

“Oh god please” She cried and gasped as a large wave came her way, she was able to avoid this one but the one after….maybe not so much.

“What are you doing out here?” She stopped moving when she heard a voice, it was deep and raspy but not too deep or raspy, it was kind of...attractive.

She looked to the source of the voice and gasped, it was minister Ibara!!

“I-I’m sorry sir, I just wanted to go for a swim!! Please save me” He smiled down and nodded at Kirisame who then leaned down and cut the nets around her ankle and she was pulled up by the minister and pulled her into his arms, making sure she was held tightly.

She’d be lying if she said she didn’t find lord Ibara attractive, he was muscular but not overly so like the other men on the island, he has this mature charm about him.

“Don’t worry, you’re safe now” Something about how he said it made her heart skip a beat but she didn’t say anything, she only nodded.

“Now let us go back to the land!” The others on the boat started paddling and the whole time Ibara didn’t let her out of his arms, holding her tightly as she let herself be engulfed.

“We’ve reached land, my lord” Kirisame bowed and she tried standing up and out of Ibaras arms, but he didn’t release her, he only stood and wrapped her legs around his waist and held her by her waist.

“My lord please put me down”

“I cannot do that, however if you wish for everybody to see your naked body I shall, but I imagine you wouldn’t want that, now would you?” He smiled and she blushed, looking down at her own naked body.

“Thought so, beautiful” He called her…..beautiful, her face was red from already being naked but the compliment was going to make her faint.

“Lord ibara, please put me down” she asked once more but he didn’t listen, instead a smirk graced his lips.

“Perhaps I will consider doing so if….” He trailed off, a smile forming on his lips as he looked directly at her.

“If you give me a little kiss” She gasped, covering her lips as her face became red, k-kissed him? It would be her first kiss! But if it were with lord Ibara just maybe she wouldn’t mind...

“M-My lord!” She squealed but lowered her hands, nodding shyly as she moved her hands away from her face and bit her lip.

“O-Okay” She adjusted herself in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning up and softly pressing her lips to his.

The kiss was soft and was nothing but lips pressed against lips, it was her first kiss and she was unsure of whether or not she was doing this right but the lord didn’t pull away so something must be right.

“Your lips are so soft, my dear” She blushed and tried to pull away but he gently held her in place and she felt herself melt into his embrace.

“Was that your first kiss?” The minister pulled away.

“Yes” 

“Then allow me to show you a proper kiss” She looked up at him and his lips were immediately pressed against hers instead this tongue she felt his tongue prod at her lips and her eyes immediately opened, meeting his own eyes.

His tongue entered her mouth and her head became dizzy as she felt his warm wet tongue move around her mouth, lust clouding her head.

“My lord, more please” She moaned as he laid her on the sand and moved his hands to her breasts, gently rubbing her nipple between his fingers.

“Of course” He smirked and started to rub her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers gently but still tugging them to give her a little shock.

“You’re absolutely stunning, my love” He smiled as he kissed down her neck, leaving goosebumps wherever he touched.

“M-My lord, you flatter me” She gasped when she felt his tongue on her nipple, she looked down but he was already looking back up at her with a look of mischief, he rolled his tongue around her nipple and she felt her pussy leaking, it felt weird.

Ibara then brought his other hand down and gently caressed her thigh and then dragging it up her leg until his knuckles grazed her pussy, making her close her legs slightly, this pleasure being completely new to her.

“You’re sensitive” He trails off as he lets his hand graze her pussy once more and watching as her face scrunched up and she arched her back, squeezing her legs together once more.

“My dear, this won’t work out if you don’t allow yourself to experience the pleasure” He leaned in and kissed her once more and she let herself melt into the kiss, entwining her tongue with lord Ibaras once more.

While being distracted by the kiss he had spread her legs, leaving her pussy to be exposed to the open air.

Ibara felt around her pussy, rubbing it softly until he found her clit and instantly began to apply pressure and rub soft circles around the soft bud “My lord!!” She cried as she broke the kiss, bucking her hips into Ibara’s hand, looking for more of that incredible pleasure.

Ibara smiled before picking up his speed, she need not say a thing, her body did all the talking, and her body was saying she needed more. He started applying more pressure to her clitoris and slowly started to enter 2 fingers inside of her absolutely soaked pussy.

“Ahh!” She screamed in pleasure as Ibara slowly entered his large fingers inside and without thinking, she moved her hips so she would take both his large fingers in one thrust.

“You’re so wet my darling, absolutely delicious” He licked his lip and slowly dragged his fingers out of her tight wet hole, before slamming them back in. It started slowly until he noticed the needy look on her face, she was pouting and was grinding her hips down on his fingers and he was smart enough to understand what she meant.

So now he has all 3 fingers inside her wet squelching pussy and is moving his hand as fast as he can without possibly hurting her while she grinds her hips down onto his hand while his other hand plays with her clit.

“W-Wait my lord!! Stop!! I'm going to wet myself” She tries pushing his hands away but he doesn’t budge and instead he seems to go faster, making the girl lose her mind and her stomach twist, it felt too good!!

“Please!!!” She screams out but oh no, it's too late, she’s already wet herself, and ibara soaks it right up.

“My lord, its embarrassing” She sobbed as ibara spread her knees apart and laid down until his face was just before her sensitive pussy.

He didn’t listen and instead leaned in to give her clit a tiny kiss and then went to the inner part of her leg that was covered in her juices and gave it a long lick, making sure she was looking at him doing so.

He caressed her folds gently, using his tongue to lick up all the juices that had just previously left her.

She was absolutely delicious, it tasted of the sea and Ibara just wanted to indulge himself in her, he wanted to burry himself between her thighs and just lick her all he wants, but he was interrupted when he felt her foot rub at his hard cock.

“My lord, allow me to pleasure you” She turned around and immediately freed his cock from his robes and gasped as it hit her face.

It is huge! She should have expected it seeing as he was so tall but honestly for a man of his age, he looked very healthy.

“Wow” She whispered and leaned forward, taking a deep breath in of his cock before wrapping her lips around the tip in hopes it would do something

And it did, she noticed as Ibara threw his head back and a moan left his mouth “Fuck” He cursed as he leaned against one arm and put the other on her head.

She smiled around his tip and pulled off with a pop, leaving a trail of cum and spit as she did so before diving right back in, this time licking up and down his cock, suckling on his balls as she did so.

“I’m sorry, my love, but this is going to hurt” Ibara apologised and before she could ask what he meant, he had her hand wrapped around his hand in a solid grip and so suddenly her head was yanked down and his cock was going down her throat with it, making her eyes widen and hold onto his thighs for support.

“You’re so beautiful” He panted as he looked down at her stuffed cheeks as her nose was pressed against his pubes, her eyes looking up at her with tears as her cheeks reddened.

“Does it hurt, dear?” She shook her head.

“Great” He grunted as he thrusted her head up and then back down his cock once more, thrusting into her throat.

He continued this motion, using her mouth as he pleased, closing his eyes and moving her head at a fast and rough pace, not rough enough to hurt her but still rough.

“You feel so good” He groans as he holds her in place and he felt himself close to coming.

“I’m going to cum inside your mouth, my dear” He warned, forcing himself to keep his eyes open as his orgasm rappidly approached and she nodded opening her mouth a bit wider, and positioning herself better while her hand wrapped around his thighs once more.

Ibara continued to thrust into her throat and a couple thrusts later he was coming, his sight turned to white as he came inside the girls throat, obviously surprising her, but quickly adjusting as she allowed it to pour into her throat, milking his cock for every last drop and swallowing every last drop.

She giggled as she released his cock, cum and saliva dribbling down her chin and he couldn’t hold himself back and leaned in to kiss her once more, tasting his own cum in her mouth as she sloppily kissed back.

“Unfortunately, as much as I want to take you, my love, this is all we can do for tonight, I do believe you would wish not to lose your virginity on the shore of the beach” He smiled and she blushed as he took his cape off and draped it around her shoulders, allowing her to cover her naked body.

“Now let’s get you home” 

She’s so happy she disobeyed her parents.


End file.
